Sherlock After the Fall
by englishstudent01
Summary: Sherlock After the Fall, What happen to Sherlock, where is hiding, how john coping, and who behind the burning of heart of Sherlock
1. Chapter 1 to 7

Sherlock (BBC) After the fall:

Prologue:

Grey clouds covering the sky, sense of fresh pouring of rain making music on the ground and roads of England. One year since the passing the "legendary" Sherlock Holmes plumbed to death, people of England, and the papers called Sherlock "Net _ phenomenon"_ , now called "The liar, deceiver, the fake who took the cowards way out." As the headlines of "The Sun," honor the good riddance of Sherlock Holmes. His devoted partner, Dr. John Watson for the past year lived the damage been the second most hated man in England, beside the late Sherlock, being called "A full of bullocks man who is looney for thinking Sherlock is still alive." He blogs every day, theorizing, conspiring to find answers believe there is no way that he friend, his partner in crime, is dead, praying for the miracle to still come true. John still living at 221B Baker street works as private detective but has no had success in finding decent clients except trying to find dogs and cats. When work is slow he blogs tells his thoughts in how his friend, Sherlock Holmes is alive. Here is his latest blog.

_Dear, followers_

_Sherlock is not a deceiver, a fake, nor coward. He is brave, a decent, honorable man who is misunderstood. Why I am still referring to Sherlock he is exists, it is because he does. Yes I saw him fall, I saw the blood that was his face, but as thinking about, becoming clever like my friend is remember the words, "_

_I remember his theory that first brought to him, During my sleep I go over every single aspects of the events that unfolded, first why tell me to back way not to see him, I mean he so far away my eyes couldn't focus on him, only on his words his note…. Sorry need to pause. Anyways, you might ask okay then what the body? Well that is simple, when I got knock out I never saw his body actually hit the ground. He could have easily landed in the garbage heap. Okay his death certificate, not naming names, but Sherlock not only he was clever but he was sure connected. He knows the police and people inside the morgue, to make him legally died on paper. _

_I know you are thinking this is writing of man who is grieving, I am not grieving. I have hope, faith and knowledge that my friend, partner, and flatmate is alive. I am going to find him. _

_Till I then, So long _

_Dr. John Watson._

_Chapter One: What's the Plan_

_In Wales _

Sherlock, closed his laptop, close his eyes want a smoke, want to relieve the stress knowing his flatmate is losing his mind without him. He looked around in his flat in Wales, sitting on the bed that lay a peaceful sleeping, Molly Hopper. Sherlock smirked knowing how lovely she was sleeping like that despite everything she sacrifices for him. Sherlock still needed to think, he need a way to speak to his friend without compromising his and everyone else life. He got his violin started to play. Molly hears sounds of sad, and stressed Sherlock woke up to put on a robe. Molly got out of bed to find her Sherlock behind a patio door, playing along the sounds of the pouring rain. She knew Sherlock was still lonely despite only having her, some part of is missing, John, of course. Molly tried to persuade him to come of hiding that he stay coop up in this house, but it lead to more arguments and fighting which lead them back to making up, that part is always good of course. It is prolongs the inevitable, Sherlock needs John just as much John needs him. She wasn't going to put up with it anymore, Molly needed to put plan into action she just hope people involve would go along with it.

_Back in England:_

John Watson is on mission to find answers, to find Sherlock Holmes, and knew his best bet was finding, Molly Hopper she was the link to tie Sherlock "Death". She had the means and the resources, he figure if Sherlock is alive that the two them are off in some secrete affair. Going to morgue he demand to see a supervisor calling out for Molly to come out and see, the supervisor came out, told John to bugar off or he will call the police. John pleaded not to do that, and he just wants to see Molly Hopper, the supervisor told him that Molly quit after signing the death certificate of Sherlock Holmes. The supervisor said he felt bad she must have like the laid out she was a mess.

John asked "A mess in what way."

The Supervisor reply, "Well, at first she crying, when the signing the death certificate, then she totally did a 180 she dying to Wales, and put the past behind. I thought she was losing her mind. So I said go, it is nice this time of year, and that I will give her time off. And she said, didn't needed it and then quit, and that was last time I saw, now bugar off. "

"No problem, Will do, thank you." John said, as he dashed off as was planning to head to Wales problem how was he going to get the money to get there. Thinking he knew he would have sell his soul to devil to get his friend back.

_In Wales_

Sherlock slammed his coffee cup onto the table sitting across from Molly said,

"Molly, no we can't I do this."

"You have to this do Sherlock, you are best is losing his mind. I've the blogs. He going to search for you no matter what cost we have to get to him before anyone else does." Molly told him.

"Damn Watson, why does he have to so attached." Sherlock hissed

"He is not the only attached, you are attached him, you missed him, every time you played that violin heard you play for someone else hope in some miracle that person can hear it."

Sherlock was amazed maybe his power were rubbing from him. He sighed, "Fine, how do you this should be done, without putting your life, John's life, and everyone I love in lives in danger."

Molly stops to think in the words that came from Sherlock's mouth, as the walk by his side held his hand and said, "Sherlock, what you mean, who is trying to hurt you, me, and everyone. Do you love me Sherlock? If you do just tell me what is going on? Why are so scared?"

Sherlock silent didn't do what to say anything looked at the hand that was holding his, he sighed,

"I am scared for the people I love to be hurt, including you. I don't want to risk me coming back to life to dying all over again by losing the people I love, because Moriaty told me there are people out there who don't want to just kill me, they want to kill the people I love to make me suffer."

"Oh, Sherlock, you are really suffering," Kissing him on the head

"But I am happy in know that you, John, Mrs. Hudson is safe, and alive because, at least I can die happy knowing that." Kissing Molly softy on the lips and asked, "Please let's drop this." He turned away to clear his head out on the patio.

Molly sighs, "This far from over, something needs to be done."

So Molly grabs her coat, she kisses Sherlock on the cheek, telling she going for a food run even though that is half the truth.

Chapter Two: Selling your soul to Mycroft

_In England in abandon warehouse:_

John Watson was never afraid of Mycroft Holmes till now that it, knows that in order to get to Wales, he'll have to do something in return, like spy on Sherlock, but it is price he is willing to take. He hoped that Sherlock would understand. Looking at his watch he figure Mycroft would arrive fashionable late, always like to make a entrance. Watson waited thirty minutes til Mycroft's car pulled up.

Mycroft got out of the car. Happy to see beloved Watson knowing he was desperate for his help the perfect time to get him he wanted him. I believe Sherlock was alive somewhere living the life of luxury with some beautiful woman soaking up the sun because he sure knew his brother was in a desperate need of tan. The problem was Mycroft needed Sherlock, they had unfinished business to settle, and he Watson to get it.

"Good to see you, Dr. Watson, glad you called?" Mycroft greeted Watson

"Sorry, Mycroft but this isn't a social meeting." Watson hissed.

Mycroft noted, "I agree, so any new developments have to you found my "dead brother" yet?"

"Watch it mate, your brother is alive and well, and I believe he is in Wales. " Watson reply

"Wales? What would be doing there?" Mycroft wondered

Watson said, "I don't know but I do know that Molly Hopper is there with him."

Mycroft chuckled, "Sherlock and Molly Hopper, ha, wow I am surprised, Sherlock has been hopping Molly hopper in Wales."

"This is not funny, Mycroft I need to find Holmes, are you going to help me or not." Watson demanded

Mycroft like to tease Watson, "Jealous are we, and do you want to be the lucky Molly Hopper?"

"NO!, just want to find your bloody brother!"

"Alright, then I will help you but do you know Watson, I just don't hand out money?" Mycroft reminded him.

"I know what do you want?" Watson asked

Mycroft reply "I want my brother back, and to settle some unfinished business for me."

Watson wondered "What business?"  
"It is none of your concern but if you must know, I need Sherlock to solve an unsolved mystery."

"So I bring Sherlock back and get him to help you, you'll help me?"

"You got it," Mycroft put out his hand, and asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" Watson said as he shook Mycroft hand.

_Chapter Three: Reunion_

_In England 221b baker Street, 6pm_

Molly drove hours to return to England knowing that police would catch up that she altered death records. So she took precautions and changes her look to not be recognized. She arrived in 221b baker street, she texts Sherlock to let him she had hit traffic. Molly sneaked into the house use the spare key she sat waited for John to come home, looked around to see nothing has changed everything was the same. Then she heard the door slammed nervous, wondering how John would respond to her arrival.

John was revealed by tomorrow he be off to Wales to find Sherlock, he hated the fact he to asked Mycroft for help. Now he needed to come up with game and where to start looking he just wished he had a lead. He got upstairs preparing a pot full of coffee. Watson so busy and focus he sat down got a map of Wales, burying his head then he heard a woman's voice say,

"John"

John uncovered his face slowly out of the map to see Molly Hopper sitting across from him.

"Molly"

She smiled, "Hello, John, how are you?"

Watson flipped, got out of his chair screaming at Molly, "That is it! How are you? What the bullocks? Where is Sherlock Molly?"

"John sit down, I will tell you what you need to know."

Watson sat down, across his arms, as Molly explained, "Sherlock, he is okay, actually scratch that he is mess without."

Watson hissed, "Bullocks, he is got you now, what does he need me for?"

"He needs you John, he needs both of us. I never saw Sherlock like this?"

"Like what?" John showing concern

"He is scared not only for his life but for his friends the people that he loves, like me and you."

Molly paused as she was getting emotional, John handed her a tissue, "Thank you" Molly added, "He needs our help someone is after him and us."

Watson starting to piece thinks together he asked, "Is the why he"

"Died? Yes, to protect us he told that Moriaty said if Sherlock didn't die that his friends they people he loves would die along with him." Molly told John

"Did Moriaty mention a named of whom?"

Shaking head no, things were becoming crystal clear but he was still furious at Sherlock from lying to him and hiding. John could help Sherlock.

"So does want to see me, Sherlock?"

"Sherlock doesn't know I am here, He wants to see you, but wants to protect you too. But I have a way that can help us both, will come with me to see Sherlock my way."

Watson shook his head, yes and was relief that he didn't need Mycroft's help anymore, but was wondering whether he should tell him. Before leaving John sent a text to Mycroft. The next few minutes Mycroft received a text,

_Mycroft, know where Sherlock is will be see him soon with Molly. _

Molly inform how this meeting will take place, John will be blindfolded. Molly will drive John to Wales to Sherlock and her flat.

_In Wales_

Sherlock was in massive panic, concern about Molly wondering in the earth could she be at. Texting her no response for the past 2 hours till finally received a text saying,

_Sorry, love got a present for you took longer than expected; I hope are not too upset with me. I am safe. I love you, Molly 3 xoxo_

Sherlock texted back,_ Thank god, I wouldn't know what to do If lost you, see you soon, I love you too, Sherlock_

20 minutes later Molly arrived back home into Sherlock's arms, they share embrace, kissed passionately for a few seconds when they were interrupted by John's voice,

"See you too, don't waste any time."

Sherlock stop kissing Molly when look up to see Watson standing there smirking, as he said "Hello, Sherlock"

Sherlock walked toward Watson, smiled, "Hello, Watson."

Watson smiled back started to chuckled so did Sherlock. Molly smiled, said," Do you like your present, Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned towards, shaking his head, yes then Watson asked, "Before catching up, there is one thing a need to do first."

Sherlock faced Watson and asked, "What?"

Then with all his might Watson laid the biggest punch right into Sherlock's face knocking him the ground, Molly screamed ran towards Sherlock to see him bleed from his nose. Sherlock slowly passed out as he heard the words of John say, "Thanks for lying to me, flatmate, See you when you wake up?"

_Chapter Four: Catching up:_

_Splash, _Sherlock gasp of feeling the water all over face, opening his to see Molly hovering over him and John putting down the glass over. Molly yelling at John,

"You are a bloody bastard, he is your friend what is matter with you."

John reply, "A friend that lied to me never tried to reach for a year."

Regaining consciousness Sherlock sit up Molly sitting beside him said to John, "I am sorry, mate, for lying to you. I was trying protect you."

"Protect me, you fake your death, then run way to Wales to shag a woman."

Sherlock added," I didn't do such a thing, you know never go out shagging except for you who takes women to boring cimeas to lure women into bed with them."

John was aiming and ready to give Sherlock another bonk in the head till Molly stood up to defend Sherlock, "You listen, Watson, I didn't bring you here to fight with Sherlock. I brought you here to help him. He needs you just as much as you need, and by the way, we didn't runway to together to shag, yes we are not but didn't start that the way."

John sighed as he admired Molly's honor for Sherlock but he need to hear it from Sherlock. "Molly, thank you for coming to Sherlock's rescue but I don't want to hear anything from you. I want Sherlock to tell me the truth, alone. If you don't mind."

Molly understood, she looked Sherlock, Sherlock nodded to let him and John patch thing up. Molly kissed Sherlock softly on his forehead and left Sherlock and John alone.

John sat across from a damp Sherlock he left badly for throwing the water as he handed a dry towel to Sherlock,

"Thank you." Sherlock said as he grabbed the towel from John, while wiping himself down told him, "I know John there is excuse for lying to you, after you being my friend, you feel betray. You have to understand it was never my intention to hurt you or anyone."

"So many questions, Sherlock, yes I feel betray, you could have told me trusted in me to tell me what going didn't I least deserve that being my friend."

"Yes, you do deserve the truth John, and now that you are here I can tell you, but it is a long story are ready to hear it?

John sat relax and said, "Put on some pot tea, as I am dying to see to hear your story."

Sherlock smirk, John smirking being serious he wanted tea. So Sherlock was most welcoming to make a pot of tea after it was the least he could do.

After two hours explaining, Sherlock informed John that he fall but landed the garabge can, with the help of Molly use a corpse, and he had a good friend that want to remain nameless in makeup turn the corpse into him. Molly also help forging death records to cremate him which Mrs. Hudson has coffee leftovers in a urn. He make it up her buying her a maid for a week. He Sherlock confess in what Moriaty told him and that there is another person to who wants to kill him by suffering through his love one if he didn't first so he need to come up with a game plan to protect himself and the people he care about. After admitting the truth to John Sherlock made one last confession to John.

"John, I need you to bring me back to life, I can't hide anymore. Don't want for any of us to be looking over shoulder. Together I know can find out whom is after us and that nothing can stop us. "

John sighed and said, "You always to amazing me every time, but I am happy to help friend in need. What is your plan Sherlock?"

Sherlock smirked as he was happy to say that he did have a plan in place.

_Chapter 5: Plot to Kill the Heart of Sherlock Holmes_

_In Bronzefield Prison_

A Mystery man came to Bronzefield Prison to see Irene Adler, the seductive man eater. The man was humming the song "Man eater" by Hall and Oates as the man wait to hear her voice in the side of prison phone. Irene Adler in orange suit sees a familiar face at her visitors table. She puzzles to what this man wanted from her but she was in deed the curious to wanted to find out. So she sat down pick up the phone and said

"Hey hello, handsome, What can I do for you?"

The man reply, "I have information regard the dearly departed, Sherlock Holmes. It has come to my attention to Dr. John Watson that is very much alive and in Wales with sweet, adorable Molly Hopper."

Irene could never believe a man like Sherlock Holmes would ever settle down, so she asked, "Why I would believe or even care for that matter?"

"I would sure hope you would care, Ms. Adler because you love him. Don't you Ms. Adler, I could tell just by the look on your face."

The man did have the point she was smitten for Sherlock Holmes, but was the point now in admitting it since he had already moved with his life and she stuck here in prison. So she said, "Listen, bugar, if you are here to torture me you are wasting my time and your breath. Unless you have something to capture my attention I am all ears."

The man smirked chuckled, "How revenge, getting what is yours, Sherlock, all you had to one thing for me, and you have Sherlock all to yourself. What do think about that? Does that capture your attention Ms. Adler or should said, Mrs. Sherlock?"

Irene smirked the idea of being Mrs. Sherlock had her fuming inside and out, and so she reply, "I am interested."

"Good, you'll have an inmate arriving soon as your bunkmate, her name, Molly Hopper."

"Molly, the one Sherlock is with. Why?"

"So let's say makes stupid decisions for the man she loves, all I want to get rid of her. Kill the heart of Sherlock Holmes, and then you'll be free and helping to lick his wounds." The man informs her.

Irene wasn't sure how to answer but she did know a deal would never come like this again.

_Chapter 7: Not a bullet- proof plan_

Mycorft step was out taking a walk in the raining holding his umberall tightly was the wind was blowing then he felt a tingle coming from his pants as got his phone his pocket, to surprise to see Dr. John Watson's number appear on his phone he smirk as he answered.

"Why, isn't noble Dr. Watson, how may I help you?"

"Should be the one asking you Mycroft, how you going to help me, as I have the information you seek for."

"Alright Dr. Watson. Fine what is it that you in exchange for the whereabouts of my youngest brother and his delighted new woman companion."

John sighed as he was going by the words of Sherlock Holmes telling him what to do.

"Meet in on the top of the roof 221b baker street in 20 minutes. Me, Sherlock and Molly will be waiting for there some things we need to clear up first. "John told Mycroft.

Mycorft agreed "Very Well, Dr. Watson, I upmost appreciate the help in locating my brother, and be sure everything will be situated."

John hanged up with Mycroft as Sherlock hands folded in front him thinking, wondering either his plan would work so to be sure he asked John, "Do you think he bought it?"

"I believe I was convincing enough Sherlock then again he is your brother."

Molly added, sitting next to Sherlock leening up against him "He is right Sherlock, What if something goes wrong. What if something happens to you?"

"I don't care what happens to me, matters what happens to john, Mrs. Hudson, and you. I need to be safe. I need to confront the man to wants to tear the heart out of me."

John and Molly looked at the concern Sherlock, knowing full well that if something does go wrong Sherlock will be risk his life to protect them.

Mycroft sighed, as his plan in locating Molly and sherlock work perfectly in favor, he just need to ensure the phrase works in his favor, as he made the to and authorities.

_20 minutes Later on the Roof of 221b Baker Street._

Sherlock and john on the roof, looking at their watches to see what was keeping up Mycroft. Molly was instructed to stay with Mrs. Hudson til futher instruction from Sherlock to ensure their safety.

Sherlock pacing actually, John standing their wondering of what his friend was thinking.

"What the bloody Hell is taking him to so long?"

"Clam down Sherlock, you know how your brother always like to make an enterance."

Mycroft enter to the top of the roof and reply to John's comment, "You know me better than my brother does Dr. Watson." Mycroft looks Sherlock smirks, "Hello dead brother of my mine, bravo job in fooling the world. Now why the hiding? Why the secretes? "

"I was protect the people I care for." Sherlock noted

"Does that include me because I don't think does it Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at John winked at him told something was wrong, John tries to exit, "Well, I better leave you two your reunion better dash." Trying to make a run for John is stop by a very large man, that reveals a gun for measure he abruptly turns as John is grabbed from behind with a gun to head.

" You and my brother are not going anywhere, until we get things settled, right Sherlock."

"Let him go, Mycroft, John has nothing to do with us and what we need to settle."

"But it does Sherlock, in fact lets make things more interesting shall we." With the snap of Mycroft's fingers, two more large henchmen came out with Molly, and Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock ready to bounce on Mycroft, till the henchman put on gun on Molly's head, leaving Sherlock to stop.

Mycorft said, "Now that I have cards on my table it is time for you to do something for me. Something a brother in stature can do you for me."

"What, do you want?"

"Justice, for my family you took away from me."

John, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson shock and bewildered in what was Mycroft talking about, Mycroft turned and asked, "Should I tell them the story of how you murder my family."

"Sherlock, please say this isn't true?" Mrs. Hudson pleaded

"Fine, Mycroft, do want to blame for what happened to Sarah, Marshall, and Lilly, I will I am responsible Mrs. Hudson, John, Molly, I killed his family."

"Oh My God," John sighed. "Oh No, you couldn't have." Molly said.

"But He did Ms. Hooper. Didn't you Sherlock. Now tell them What you did or I will " Put the guns closer to heads of John, Mrs. Hudson and Molly crying. Sherlock, "I will just stop Mycroft."

"Then tell them."

Sherlock began, "Before I was even consultant detective and my brother was of paralment. I was in college young full of life, but to be honest of my brother who lucky to a wonderful named, and two fanastic kids, Marshall and Lilly."

"They were my world, not yours and you took them away me."

"Let him finish, Mycroft" John yelled

"Watch who are talking to Dr. Watson." Mycroft snipped

"It is okay, John, Anyways Mycroft was out on his campaigning to be in paralment, travel a lot and I promise him I would take on the responsibility in taking care of Sarah, Marshall and Lilly. I made sure everything was in order, spent with my niece and nephew, and during a day just like this; I was driving Sarah, and kids home from a soccer game that Marshall was apart in. We were joking, playing around I was driving I wasn't pay attention to see the a oncoming car driving towards, the car hit sarah head on, she died instantly the car flip over once the kids weren't wearing a sit belt they died few days after the accident. I was the only survivor minor injuries and had to tell Mycroft The driver of the car that hit us was drunk and he died after being flew over his car window. It was 5 years ago in two months"

Everything was silent and cold John, Molly and Mrs. Hudson in tears knowing Sherlock did nothing, Mycroft was still just grieving after five years.

"No amount of years can take what you stole from me."

"I Stole nothing from you Mycroft, I adore your family, why I do think I am person today, cold, heart protect person. But After faking my death it took me to realize that no life is worth living through hiding, and revenge is not going to solve anything please Mycroft let them go. Think about your family what they be thinking of you right acting like this."

Mycroft snapped, "You have no right, to tell what my family is thinking of me, I lost everything that meant the world to me and look at you, you have people here that adore you, think you have done nothing wrong, but you have and you'll pay, I know exactly how to do it." The man holding took her out of Sherlock as she was pleading to be release, Sherlock pleaded.

"Mycroft, I've admitting everything now let them go."

"Don't worry Sherlock, I am not the heartless, to poor old Mrs. Hudson, and your best friend. I just think that is my duty to capture the woman who stole your heart as she responsible for faking your death someone needs to appended, "

"Where are you taking her?" Sherlock demanded.

"I am not telling you, dear brother, but I am sure you have connections in finding her, but I better hurry you may never what could to woman like Ms. Hooper in a prison."

Sherlock about wanted to grab the neck of his brother and want to snap it into two. "You'll pay for this dear, Brother."

"I bet will, Sherlock but, for now you are the one who paying and should I quote from the deceased Moriaty, I Shall burn the heart out of you that is what I am going to do you dear brother."

Mycroft left signaling the release of Mrs. Hudson and John. Mycroft left with smirk know he gotten Sherlock in pain weaken falling to his knees while hearing the screams of Molly ringing in his ears.

Sherlock still reeling from the shock of recent events, he heard the voice John, saying "We are going to get her back, and make Mycroft pay for it, I swear, but first Sherlock you need to get up."

With the help of John and Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock arose up to his feet looked down peering the sight of Molly being pulling off in car and haul away to prison.

_More Chapter coming soon_


	2. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Escape Plan:_

Due Mycroft's connections it didn't take long for Molly to processed in jail as it killed to lock poor Molly Hooper into handcuffs and hand her over to Bronzefield (HM Prison) guards, he hated to force to do something this but need to be done, it was even more heartbreaking to see the tears of Molly Hooper pleading to be release, her cries not heard, Lestrade, thought it do better to let Sherlock what is happening with Molly, as it was released by "The Star" how Sherlock is alive and was shacking up with her for the past year. Lestrade, felt that Molly could be danger as Irene Adler, is in the same prison as Molly, so more reason phone Sherlock.

Back at 221b Baker Street, John was consoling a distraught Mrs. Hudson, as Sherlock was thinking what his next move was, pacing back and forth, wondering how to escape Molly from prison, praying Lestrade would call give at least hopefully that Molly was in a prison he could easily sneak into. Then he notices John's phone vibrating, relieved he immediately dash for the phone knowing full well it was Lestrade on the other, so he cut to chase and demanded to know.

"Lestrade, where is Molly?"

"Oh no, hey have you been, or nice of you to call, " Lestrade hissed

Sherlock snapped, "No Time, for that Lestrade, just give to me straight, where is she?"

Lestrade gave it to him straight, "No easy task Sherlock, but she is in Bronzefield (HM Prison), the same prison…."

Sherlock finished his sentence, "Irene Adler is, figure, Mycroft, smart ass, he surely wants to suffer."

"Yeah, I hope you have a plan, Sherlock, because Molly won't last for long, the only way can possible get is if…"

"Lestrade, you are brilliant, listen you have, I promise you if you help I can hand you over the real mastermind of all the evil that has plague us."

Lestrade's interest was peak as he was listening and asked, "What you need from me?"

"I need you to get me and John into Bronzefield (HM Prison)."

John stood up and protested, "Are you nuts Sherlock, they only way we can get is if we are wom….No, I am."

Mrs. Hudson yelled, "Yes, the hell you are, John, for Molly Hooper you will, and I make sure two get in. "

"You heard that Lestrade."

"Sure, and John is right you are nuts."

"You're opinion of my mental state doesn't matter to me just give us one hour, will meet at Bronzefield (HM Prison)"

Sherlock hang up and asked, "Okay Mrs. Hudson, it is time for to shine, what you have in store for us."

"Well, boys, I am going to make into the two finest ladies ever, let's off with John, Sherlock I might need your help in holding him down." Mrs. Hudson said

John pleaded, "Please, there is has to be another way."

Sherlock reply, "John doesn't make this harder than already is now you want to do this the easy or the hard way."

John complained in sourpuss tone "Fine, "

Mrs. Hudson didn't appreciate the tone as she slapped John across the face leaving him scream and Sherlock chuckling in laughter, as Mrs. Hudson yelled at John, "You listen, John Watson, I am not your mother, but if was I would be disappointed in your behavior, now an innocent woman is danger and you are complaining in looking like woman, be man and stop nagging, or I will show what Sherlock taught me in defending myself."

John apologized, and was easily forgiving as him and Sherlock were prepare for the role of lifetime becoming women to save Molly Hooper, they just hope they were not too late.

In Bronzefield (HM Prison) Molly Hooper taking to her cell uncertain of her cellmate, was scared what life would be in prison would be like or even worse terrified with the fact she may not live to see it. The woman guard shoves Molly in to her cell, laughed as Molly, fell on to ground, as she said, "Enjoy your cellmate, I heard she loves the ladies, and men, besides you two might have something to talk about the famous Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper, met, The Dominatrix, Irene Adler, and Irene Adler, meet Sherlock's Holmes Pathologist, Molly Hooper.

Molly Hooper shriving in fear, as Irene went down face her said, "Nice to finally met the woman who stole Sherlock's Holmes Heart, to bad isn't it"

"What is bad?" Molly asked

"That I have to rip the heart of Sherlock Holmes." Irene smirked, as she punched Molly across the face Molly blood squirted out her mouth wiping off, she remember the times Sherlock prepared her from moment to defend herself when necessary, Molly said, "Nice Shot, but Irene let me in a little secrete. "

"ooo, a secret, what?" Irene coming closer to Molly's face, as she didn't coming Molly pulling the ponytail of Irene as moved her face and slammed Irene's face in to the cell bars.

Outside the entrance of Bronzefield Lestrade's car came pulling up as the guard stop them, John getting nervous as he asked Sherlock in his man voice, "We better not get caught Sherlock, for this I swear."

"Shut it Blondie "

"Screw you Brunette What if Molly doesn't make it, if we are too late."

Sherlock told him, "I have every confidence in world Molly Hooper can sustain Irene Adler, from what taught her."

Lestrade said, "Will you both, shut it the Guard is coming."

The Guard made his presence known as he was surprise to see Detective Lestrade for a second time in a day, as the guard asked, "Crime never sleeps does it, what did these fine ladies to do."

The guard was being very nice saying as he saw one woman with short mess up blond curls in a long dressed, and while other didn't look half bad in brunette long straight looked alike young Cher. Lestrade said, "Repeated offenders on propstuite . "

John in his lady high squeak voice said, "I am no propstuite, I am escort."

Sherlock, said low tone femine voice, "Is the same thing honey, anyways, is Molly Hooper woman in this prison I wanted to know what the Sherlock guy is in the sack."

The Guard said, "I don't there peaches, that Hooper of a lady may not live as she already in the cell, and from the looks of it. " The guard looking at his clipboard, "You'll have a ring side sit, as you'll be in the cell right next to them. You can head right in, Lestrade, have fun ladies."

Lestrade sped through the gate, as Sherlock, and John, quickly made the entrance in Bronzefield.


End file.
